This invention is directed at an arrow rest positioning device that automatically lifts and positions an arrow for shooting as the bow string is drawn. After the arrow is shot (released), the positioning member of the device automatically returns to its original position ready for the next arrow.
Arrow rest positioning devices currently in use require precise placement of an arrow on or between small wires or prongs. Therefore, the drawing of the arrow must be done very carefully to prevent the arrow from falling off the rest completely or falling between the rest and the bow riser. These same rest positioning devices usually require the arrow to remain in contact with the rest member for the full length of the arrow resulting in occasional fletch or hock contact therewith, which causes inaccuracy of the arrow shot. The present invention overcomes these and other problems of prior art arrow positioning devices.